On my knees
by smaragdbird
Summary: Seth might be a moron but he has other qualities. (Seth/Mitchell)


"You look dreadful", Seth says when he pushes Mitchell against the wall. Mitchell lets him because, well, it's been a while. He pulls him closer by his belt loops and Seth pushes his hands under Mitchell's shirt as they kiss. It's almost too brutal to call it a kiss, really but it's not yet biting. That comes later.

"You stink of your puppy."

"I'll shower later", Mitchell says. Right now he wants nothing more than Seth's hand around his dick.

"Want some company?" Seth asks with a breathless grin. He squeezes Mitchell's arse before he finally slides a hand around and wraps it around Mitchell's cock.

Mitchell groans appreciatively. Seth might be a moron but he's a fucking genius in bed.

"You let your little dog do this to you?" Seth's hands speeds up. "Do you go down on his knees for him? Let him bend you over and fuck you?"

Mitchell rolls his eyes. Seth is always jealous of people Mitchell doesn't kill. As long as they're dead by the end of it or if he can join in, it's fine.

Seth's eyes turn black and Mitchell can feel his fangs against his neck. He comes all over Seth's hand the moment Seth's fangs pierce his skin and he slumps down on his knees as soon as it's over.

Seth twists a hand in Mitchell's hair and held the other one out so that Mitchell could lick his own seed from it. There's something about Seth pretending to be in charge that Mitchell finds arousing.

It tastes bitter but it always does. Seth's breath quickens when Mitchell swipes his tongue over the soft skin between Seth's fingers. He sucks them into his mouth one after the other, giving Seth a prelude of what's about to follow.

Seth lets go of Mitchell's hair and fumbles to open his belt and his trousers. Nothing like a little foreplay to get him going.

Mitchell drops a kiss on the centre of Seth's palm before he leans in and wraps his lips around Seth's cock. Seth's groan sends a spike of lust through him and his cock twitches when he thinks about what will happen later, when Seth will fuck him in the shower caught between the tiles and Seth's strong hands leaving bruises on his hips. The same hands that twist in his hair again forcing him to hold still while he fucks Mitchell's mouth.

That he has Mitchell on his knees in front of him is enough for Seth. Mitchell doesn't need any of his tricks. It's the perceived humiliation that drives Seth over the edge. He tips his head back into his neck and groans as he spills himself down Mitchell's throat.

Seth steps away and sits down on the bed. "Strip", he orders and looks at Mitchell hungrily. His eyes are still black.

Mitchell obeys, unbuttons his shirt and lets it slide over his shoulders before he shimmies out of the jeans. Then he turns around and walks towards the bathroom door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seth asks.

"Told you I was going to take a shower", Mitchell says over his shoulder. "You're coming?" He can feel Seth's eyes raking over his naked body.

"Go ahead", Seth says, trying to sound casual but Mitchell knows he will follow in a laughably short time but then he's so desperate for a good fuck that he doesn't mind.

The moment he turns the spray on he hears Seth enter the bathroom. There's another second where Seth is simply watching him before he steps into the shower and pushes Mitchell against the tiles. His hands keep him there and Seth is nothing if not eager. It's hard and fast and when Seth wraps his hand around Mitchell's cock, Mitchell bares his neck which Seth takes as the invitation it's meant to be.

"You taste like something out of a rubbish bin", Seth says but he laps up every single drop. Mitchell bucks his hips and tilts his head further to the side. He wants more, more pain, more pleasure, more of everything Seth can give him. He wants Seth to bend him over and use him, drink from him, over and over again until he's too drained to move.

Even if Seth has no fucking clue about most things he knows what Mitchell wants and for once he's willing to oblige him because it's what Seth wants, too.

Hours later he leaves Mitchell on the stained bed while he dresses. It takes all his energy to roll onto his back. Something lands on his stomach and Mitchell can see it's a blood bag. Seth sneers at him while he rips it open and drinks greedily.

"Next week again?"

"Yeah", he lets George and Annie think he has a date every time he meets with Seth. They wouldn't understand.

Seth puts on his coat and gloves. He looks impeccable next to Mitchell who hasn't bothered to cover himself. Seth crosses the room and presses a bruising kiss to Mitchell's lips, his gloved hand wrapped around Mitchell's throat. It leaves a tingling feeling in his gut.

At the door Seth gives him one last look and grins as if he likes what he sees. Then he's gone and Mitchell can't wait for next week.


End file.
